predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Machine
Machine is one of the main protagonists in Pokemon: Red Star. He travels with Hakel Fury and Kusa Tenpi to try and conquer the Indigo League after graduating from the Red Star Academy. Biography Prior to the most recent Chapter Guide chapters, much of Machine's life before the Red Star Academy was not known. However, after saving Yellow from a rock slide inside of Mt. Moon, Machine revealed that he was not everything he seemed. He revealed that his real name was Crimson Emerald until he got it changed a few years ago to Machine. He also revealed that he is related to Professor Birch, Ruby Emerald (the current Pokemon Champion of Hoenn), and Sapphire Emerald. Although not proud of revealing this to Yellow, he was told to only reveal this information to the person he most cared about. At the time, that person was Yellow. According to Machine, he changed his name to what it is now because his family attached a metal arm over his left arm after something terrible happened to him, notably making him the way he is now. Machine blames his family for this tragedy, however, he did not reveal anything about the arm or what it could do, besides the fact that it has incredible powerful as shown when he broke large boulders with a single strike. He later revealed that his leg was also made from prothestic metal because of a beast that dwelled deep inside of his body of the same name as the "Red Star" within his body. It has finally reawkened and has even enabled to prematurely evolve all of his Pokemon at once. Later on, when Machine revealed a bit more of his past to Yellow (and then later to the rest of his friends), much more is discovered about Machine. Machine, called at Crimson at the time, was attacked by the Reddosutā Shikaku when he was young. The Reddosuta Shikaku (translated to mean, Red Star Assassins) were a group of villains who rivalved against Team Rocket when Machine was very young. It was led by Emerald family's cousin, Pulse Emerald. Pulse, although he loved his family, wanted more power than he was originally given as a Pokemon Trainer. He eventually created these Red Star Assassins Pokemon Team that would take jobs for high amounts of Poke Dollars that they didn't reveal to be that much until their job was finished. However, if they couldn't pay what they owed to them, the family that asked them to help were annihilated and wiped off from the planet. This eventually came to haunt him when Machine's family was the ones who requested their help. Beyond his better judgement, Pulse rejected the job realizing that it wouldn't be right to kill his own family for profit. However, the Reddosutā Shikaku didn't care for what Pulse had to say. Pulse tried to stop them from completing the job but, in the process, Pulse was also killed off. A new leader eventually stepped up to lead the group, taking Pulse's name, identity, and masochistic personality. After a large battle with Team Rocket, the Reddosutā Shikaku were foolishly eliminated, cutting their numbers greatly. Because of this, Machine and his family thought that they were safe from these Assassins. However, a few years after Ruby became the newest Pokemon Champion of Hoenn, he came back to warn and help his family escape from these ruthless villains. Even though he hated it, Machine and his sister, Sapphire, went along with Ruby's plan until they were attacked again by the Assassins. Ruby called in Lance, the Pokemon Champion of Hoenn and prominent member in this anti-Reddosutā Shikaku organization called, the Dragons. Lance, just before Ruby destroyed the building that the Reddosutā Shikaku were attacking, saved Machine and Sapphire taking them away to Johto for awhile. Still, this malicious group, attacked Lance, Sapphire, and Machine once more until Lance was able to let Sapphire and Machine escape. Machine escaped to Johto and enlisted into the Red Star Academy built in Red Star Town in order to gain a new life and even decided to make a living as a Pokemon Trainer, losing all contact with Hoenn, Lance, and his little sister. His dream was almost crushed by the time he enrolled at the Red Star Academy because he could clearly see corruption and hatred brewing in everyone's hearts. He soon met Hakel Fury and they were both tormented by bullies and other people who wanted to treat them as if they were garbage just because they could. Sharing the same inner hatred (although Hakel didn't reveal it until Chapter 1: Graduation Day Graduation Day), they became best friends and even moved in as roomates together. Because of all of this, Machine skipped school most of his years while somehow still keeping his rank in the school slightly above average, picked fights with some of the toughest kids in the Red Star Academy when he couldn't even fight, and even forced Hakel to skip with him on some days. Machine and Hakel eventually graduated together and they even received their own first Pokemon together, forgetting the bad memories they had in the Academy. They soon met Kusa Tenpi and continued on with their journey, with Kusa joining their team. Starters Obtained Throughout Journey *Kanto Region: Charizard *Johto/Orre Region: ? *Hoenn Region: ? *Sinnoh/Poketopia Region: ? *Unova Region: ? *Aneso Region: ? Pokemon Kanto Region Johto/Orre Region Red Star History In Chapter Guide Pokemon: Red Star In this story, Machine is seen as the main protagonist running away from a few random bullies through the hallways of the Red Star Academy. He had stolen a Pokeball from them and was trying to get away from them without suffering any confrontation with them. Unfortunately, Machine runs into a dead end where the bullies corner him. Machine stands his ground as the strongest bully of the school, Raion Susamajii steps up to him and orders him to give back his Pokeball. Unmoving from his position, Machine protects the Pokeball and scoffs at Rai's threatening words, saying that one could not start a fight on the last day of school in the Academy, although this does not stop his oppresor. After Machine mentions that Rai stole this Pokeball from one of the teachers in the school, and Machine is simply trying to get back to its owner, Rai slams his fist into Machine's stomach, making him throw up blood onto the floor of the school. Machine falls to his knees, clutching his stomach barely able to speak as he makes one last effort to detur Rai from what he was trying to do only to suffer another immensely strong punch to his stomach once more. This time, he was able to hit Machine so hard, he flew into the wall behind him, leaving an imprint as he finally released the Pokeball from his hands. Machine fell to the ground, spurting blood from his mouth as he fell completely unconscious. Rai took "his" Pokeball back from Machine, as it rolled over to him, and tossed it up into the air from his palm telling Machine (which he could hear the entire time), that playing the hero was pointless and would get him hurt. Rai and his crew turned around only to see that Machine's best friend, Hakel Fury was standing there, angry that they would try and kill an aspiring Pokemon Trainer. After a few back and forth's between the two, Rai gives the Pokeball back to his friends, and attacks Hakel. Hakel ducks a swift punch from Rai and then delivers an even stronger one into Rai's stomach sending him flying through the air and onto the ground, unconscious. Hakel then orders his crew to give him a Pokeball, which they do for fear of them getting thrown through the air like Rai was. Then, after pointing out that Machine really wasn't unconscious, Machine rose back up just as the bullies friends took Rai's unconscious body to the infirmary. After revealing some of their past to one another, Machine notices that Hakel seems kind of annoyed at the fact that Machine is always whining about his past and doesn't actually seem to understand how to forgive and forget. Machine tries to apologize but Hakel cuts him off telling him to forget it. Then, as they travel to the infirmary, Hakel deliberately jokingly aggravates Machine for a reason unbeknowest to even Hakel himself. Machine eventually tells him to be quiet and they soon arrive in the infirmary where the Nurse there begins to tend to his wounds. Hakel leaves shortly after dicussing the previous situation, realizing that his last class was almost over and unlike Machine, actually wanted to be in class to hear something important. Several hours later, around 7 p.m., Hakel and Machine arrive on the campus of the Red Star Academy, dressed in ceremonial robes for the Graduation Ceremony, however, about fifteen minutes late for the occassion. Upon arriving, believing that the Ceremony was actually being held here instead of somewhere else, rush into the school only to find that the Ceremony was being held in Viridian City. About an hour later, as they both tried to figure out what to do silently, Machine realizes that he had screwed up for the worst this time. Machine had been the one that made them wait until a certain time, believing that the Ceremony was actually supposed to be held in the Red Star Academy. Hakel had had it with Machine and was annoyed to even look at him, giving him one dirty glare that froze Machine in place. Machine's rival, the best student in the Academy, Blue arrived on the scene a few seconds later and got into a short, verbal argument with Machine. Hakel stopped them and Blue then revealed that, although they thought their chances were shot, there was still a way to get their first Pokemon. All they had to do was travel to Pallet Town tomorrow early in the morning and head into Professor Oak's laboratory where he would do the rest. Blue, Machine, and Hakel then left after their full amount of time was spent here, and was setting their sights on the future, taking one last look on the Academy they thought they hated as much as anything else in the world.﻿ Category:Characters Category:Heroes